FAQ
F.A.Q. staat voor Frequently Asked Questions (veelgestelde vragen). Heb je zelf een vraag en kun je deze hier niet terugvinden? Aarzel niet en stel je vraag gerust! Dit kan door middel van de reacties van deze pagina of via de andere reactiemogelijkheden op deze wiki. Ook kun je een mailtje sturen naar mielmonteurwiki@gmail.com. Wij proberen zo veel mogelijk hulp te bieden! Hier volgen een aantal veel gestelde vragen met de bijbehorende antwoorden. Technische vragen * Zijn de spellen te downloaden of op te vragen via de wiki? Nee, niet via de wiki. Je kunt ons wel een mailtje sturen, misschien kunnen we je dan helpen. Check hierboven voor onze e-mailadressen. Je kunt ook op Marktplaats kijken, daar worden veel Miel Monteur spellen aangeboden voor weinig geld. Ze zijn ook als digitale download te krijgen in de Transposia Webshop, voor €10 per stuk. * Waarom doet Miel Monteur Bouwt Auto's het niet op mijn computer? Miel Monteur - Miel Bouwt Auto's werkt niet op 64-bit computers. Zo controleer je of je Windows 32-bit of 64-bit is: Ga naar Configuratiescherm > Systeem en beveiliging > Systeem en kijk bij 'Type systeem'. Een manier om het spel toch te laten werken is d.m.v. een 'virtual machine'. Je kunt dan een andere versie van Windows simuleren binnen je eigen Windows. Dus bijvoorbeeld Windows XP opstarten binnen Windows 7. Je kunt dan gewoon programma's installeren op je 'virtuele Windows'. Een goed programma hiervoor is VirtualBox. Klik hier voor een tutorial over VirtualBox, of zoek op YouTube naar 'How to install Windows 95/98/XP with VirtualBox'. * Waar kan ik de pakketjes met extra onderdelen downloaden voor Miel Monteur? Klik hier voor meer informatie over de pakketjes en de downloadlinks. * Ik heb problemen met het openen van de spellen, hoe los ik dit op? Er zijn meerdere oplossingen mogelijk voor opstartproblemen voor Windows 8, 8.1 en 10, ze werken bij sommige PC's wel en bij sommige niet. #Probeer het spel uit te voeren als administrator. Klik rechts op het icoontje van het spel in > Eigenschappen > Compatibiliteit > Dit programma als administrator uitvoeren. #Uitvoeren in compatibiliteitsmodus voor een andere versie van Windows. 'Klik rechts op het icoontje van het spel > Eigenschappen > Compatibiliteit > Dit programma uitvoeren in compatibiliteitsmodus voor:' Kies hier voor een andere versie van Windows, bijvoorbeeld Windows XP (Service Pack 2). Lukt het niet in deze modus probeer dan iedere Windows versie uit. Op een of andere manier kan op iedere andere PC een andere modus werken. #Optimalisaties voor volledig scherm uitschakelen. Wederom hetzelfde pad: Klik rechts op het icoontje van het spel in > Eigenschappen > Compatibiliteit > Optimalisaties voor volledig scherm uitschakelen. Ook spelen met de boxjes 'Met beeldschermresolutie van 640x480 uitvoeren' en de boxjes binnen 'Hoge DPI-instellingen wijzigen' kunnen soms helpen. Al deze drie de stappen kun je ook combineren! Algemene vragen over de inhoud van de spellen * Hoe krijg ik een medaille in een van de spellen? Niet in ieder spel zul je een medaille kunnen bemachtigen. De spellen: Miel Monteur - Bouwt Auto's! en Miel Monteur - Recht door Zee! hebben beiden medailles in het spel. Deze kun je op verschillende manieren halen. Je kunt uitleg vinden in Bouwt Auto's! - Walkthrough en Recht door Zee! - Walkthrough ''over deze medailles. In ''Miel Monteur - Vliegt de Wereld Rond! zijn er geen medailles te halen maar diploma's. Dit werkt ongeveer op dezelfde manier en staat ook vermeld in Vliegt de Wereld Rond! - Walkthrough. * Hoe krijg ik de hoogste score bij de tentoonstellingen/shows? De eerste drie spellen bevatten allemaal een tentoonstelling: De Autoshow, de Botenshow en de Vliegshow, gepresenteerd door de Juryman. Wat je moet doen verschilt per spel. Je kunt in de walkthroughs vinden hoe je de hoogste score krijgt bij de shows. Klik op de link van het spel waar je naar zoekt: Auto's, Boten of Vliegtuigen. Helaas hebben we bij Miel Vliegt de Wereld Rond! nog niet gevonden hoe je de hoogste score krijgt. Als je weet hoe een vliegtuig gebouwd moet worden waar je de hoogste score voor krijgt, laat het dan even weten via de reacties of stuur een mailtje, alvast bedankt! * Komen alle opdrachten/missies in een bepaalde volgorde, of kun je opdrachten ook in een andere volgorde uitvoeren? Je zult in ieder spel alle opdrachten ongeveer in een bepaalde volgorde krijgen. Je wordt dus bijvoorbeeld in een bepaalde volgorde gebeld. Het is echter wel zo dat je deze opdrachten niet altijd in dezelfde volgorde hoeft uit te voeren. Als meerdere mensen naar Miel bellen, kun je vaak zelf kiezen welke opdrachten je eerst voltooid. Je hebt dan natuurlijk wel de goede spullen nodig voor de desbetreffende klus. Vragen over de inhoud per spel Miel Monteur - Bouwt Auto's # Hoe kom ik over de bruggen heen naar Vitamieneiland? Je hebt dan een zo licht mogelijke auto nodig. Je hebt een krukje nodig, de minst zware motor, lichte banden (lampenkappen en fietsbanden bijvoorbeeld) en een lichte, kleine brandstoftank. Kijk in de walkthrough voor meer informatie. # Hoe kom ik bij de Racebaan? Je hebt een ticket van de pont nodig om naar de Racebaan te kunnen. Je kunt er namelijk alleen komen via de pont. Je zult de kat van Juffrouw Sien uit de boom moeten redden om dit ticket van haar te krijgen. Wanneer je het ticket gekregen hebt kun je als volgt naar de Racebaan: Begin bij Miel's garage (vergeet geen toeter of megafoon mee te nemen!). Ga naar links. Neem de eerste weer links. Rijd voorbij de koeien. Ga de eerste weer naar links (voorbij het tankstation en voorbij Jacky). Ga met de pont en rijd de weg verder totdat je aan de Racebaan bent gekomen. Zie de kaart om het duidelijker te bekijken. # Hoe lang duurt het voordat het schroot dat je op de weg kunt vinden opnieuw te vinden is? Wanneer je schroot hebt gevonden op de weg, kun je weer naar huis terugkeren. Als je in Miel zijn garage staat, kun je de garage uit gaan en terug naar de plek waar je de laatste keer schroot van de weg hebt gehaald. Het zal dan gewoon weer terug op zijn plaats liggen (dezelfde plek, maar wel andere spullen per keer!). Je kunt dit een aantal keren doen totdat je alle spullen hebt gevonden door het spel heen. Als je namelijk alle spullen hebt gevonden zal het schroot niet meer op de wegen komen te liggen. # Hoe vaak komt Staf Schroot spullen brengen en hoe kun je er voor zorgen dat hij vaker/sneller langs komt? Staf komt 18 keer langs bij Miel. Je kunt hem vaker laten komen door je auto steeds te veranderen. Wanneer je iets hebt veranderd aan je auto, zul je moeten gaan rijden en meteen weer naar huis terugkeren. Als Staf niet komt, verander je weer iets aan de auto (je kunt bijvoorbeeld steeds een toeter monteren en deze er de volgende keer weer van afhalen). Wanneer je dit drie keer achter elkaar doet komt Staf zodra je weer naar binnen gaat. Zie: Lijst met spullen van Staf Schroot voor meer informatie. # Ligt het schroot dat je kunt verzamelen op de wegen altijd op dezelfde plekken? Ja, er zijn een aantal verschillende plekken waar schroot op de weg kan komen te liggen, dit zijn wel altijd dezelfde plaatsen. Deze plekken kun je ook vinden op de kaart. Het kan voorkomen dat het schroot niet meer tevoorschijn komt, het kan dan zo zijn dat je alle spullen al hebt gevonden. Je kunt dan geen schroot meer op de weg vinden. # Hoe bouw je de beste/snelste auto van het spel? Voor de snelste auto die je in het spel kunt bouwen heb je de raketmotor nodig. Geen motor in het spel is sneller dan deze krachtige raketmotor. Maar als je de allerbeste auto van het spel wilt bouwen moet je de stappen volgen die hieronder staan beschreven: ## Zet (zoals altijd) remmen op de auto. ## Zet (in ieder geval) één paar banden met grip op je auto (mogen ook twee paar zijn). ## Monteer een, of meerdere accu's. ## Monteer GEEN benzinetank. ## Zet de raketmotor achterin de auto. Voorin is nog ruimte, plaats daar een V8-motor. ## Plaats een stuur en een schakelpook in de auto. ## Zet GEEN bank, maar een fietsframe met zadel in de auto. ## Zet, wanneer je je auto hebt aangekleed hoe je dat zelf wilt, nog een megafoon bovenop. Je kunt nu overal heen. De banden met grip zorgen ervoor dat je door de modder kunt. De raketmotor en V8-motor zorgen voor snelheid, bovendien kun je er ook steile hellingen mee op. De megafoon jaagt de geit en de koeien weg. En tot slot zorgt het monteren van geen benzinetank in samenwerking met het monteren van een fietsframe voor een oneindig benzine glitch. Je kunt nu blijven rijden zonder dat de benzine opgaat! Kijk bij tips op de pagina van Miel Monteur - Bouwt Auto's voor meer informatie. Miel Monteur - Recht Door Zee # Waarom kan ik niet verder komen op een bepaald moment in het spel? Dit kan te maken hebben met een fout in het spel. Sven Skipper hoort ergens in het spel te bellen naar Miel met de vraag of Miel een hond wil komen ophalen bij bakker Birgit. Maar op een of andere manier belt Sven Skipper niet. Het is al bij veel mensen gebeurt en je kunt dan ook gewoon niet verder in het spel. Vaak is het zo, wanneer dit gebeurt, dat je met het opnieuw beginnen van het spel weer dezelfde problemen krijgt. We hebben er nog geen oplossing voor kunnen vinden. Als iemand hier wat op weet, stuur ons dan een mailtje of plaats een reactie. # Hoe kun je Prinses Cologne meenemen op je schip? Je moet voor de prinses een luxe schip bouwen. Ze wil alleen mee als het varen heel comfortabel is en helemaal ingericht is naar de wensen van een prinses. Volgens een tip van een anonieme Wikia-gebruiker is hetgeen wat in het rijtje hieronder staat benodigd om de prinses tevreden te stellen. Wij hebben dit nog niet getest, maar als het goed is moet het werken! ## Een groot schip waar alles goed op past ## Een hondenhok voor haar hondje ## Het gouden zeil ## Een fles champagne in een emmer ## IJzeren balustrades ## Een bloempot ## Een gewoon stuur ## Een rood-witte ligstoel # Waar vind ik het duikerspak en de duikershelm? Wanneer je bij Sven Skipper bent geweest krijg je het noordwestelijke gedeelte van de kaart. Als je op de kaart zoekt naar het chalet van Fabian Felting en er heen vaart, kun je het duikerspak vinden. De duikershelm is een ander verhaal: Wanneer Sven Skipper belt naar Miel om te vragen een hond op te halen bij Birgit en te brengen naar Sven, krijg je een algenmaaidorser van hem. Je moet deze dan monteren op je boot en naar Vicky varen. Wanneer Miel de algen van Vicky verzorgt vindt hij de duikershelm van Fabian Felting in het water, waardoor het pak compleet is. Let wel op, het kan zijn dat Sven niet belt, maar dit staat hierboven nader uitgelegd bij vraag 1. # Hoe bouw je de beste/snelste boot? Je kunt de snelste boot bouwen door te beginnen met het kiezen van een middelgrote romp. Kies ook een ondiepe kiel, de grootste motor en een roer (stuur). Verder is het het beste om zo min mogelijk spullen op de boot te plaatsen. De boot verbruikt wel veel benzine. Je hebt de grootste benzinetank nodig om ver te kunnen varen. Bij tips op de pagina van Recht Door Zee! staat een gerelateerde afbeelding. # Hoe kan ik bij Sven Skipper komen? Op een bepaald moment krijg je een stuur met een kompas erop. Wanneer je dit stuur hebt en je hebt een benzinetank die groot genoeg is, kun je bij Sven Skipper op bezoek. # Hoe kan ik er voor zorgen dat de boot niet meer kapseist? Als je Miel hoort roepen dat de boot gaat kapseizen, moet je snel op de kist met spullen klikken. Als je daarna weer terug gaat naar het spel zul je gewoon verder kunnen varen. # Liggen alle collectibles (verzamelobjecten) steeds op dezelfde plek (de Bijbel, de zwemband en de dokterstas)? '''Gedeeltelijk wel en gedeeltelijk niet. Het kan zijn dat een collectible op dezelfde plek terug komt te liggen, maar dat hoeft niet het geval te zijn. Er zijn heel veel plaatsen mogelijk, maar dit zijn wel steeds dezelfde plekken. Zo kan de Bijbel bijvoorbeeld op veel verschillende plaatsen liggen, dit zijn wel altijd dezelfde plaatsen. We zijn nog bezig om al deze plaatsen te ontdekken en op de kaart te zetten. Er staan al een paar plekken op de kaart waar je de collectibles kunt vinden. Miel Monteur - Vliegt de Wereld Rond # '''Hoe tref je het vliegende circus aan? Vlieg erheen met het volledige Fokker-vliegtuig. Dus de propellor, neus, romp, vleugels en het achterdeel. Het bijbehorende landingsgestel is optioneel. # Waarom is Arno Adel nooit thuis? '''Hij is later in het spel aanwezig als je draad nodig hebt voor Tom Tank. # '''Wie heeft de kookpotten voor Gabriëlla? '''Deze kun je halen bij Victor Vulkaan. Miel Monteur - Huis op Stelten # '''Waar kan ik de parabool vinden waar Arno Adel om vraagt? Arno Adel zal op een bepaald moment bellen om te vragen of Miel een parabool wil meenemen. Hiermee bedoelt hij een schotelantenne. Je zult moeten wachten tot Peggy PC je zal bellen (of ondertussen andere opdrachten uitvoeren), zij zal dan aan Miel vragen of hij wil komen helpen op haar eilandje. Ze heeft namelijk wateroverlast door de zee. Wanneer je haar hebt geholpen (vergeet de stenen van de steengroeve niet) zal ze Miel de parabool geven. Deze moet je naar Arno brengen. Miel Monteur - Verkent de Ruimte ''- Er wordt aan vragen gewerkt. Heb je zelf een vraag? Stel ze gerust en misschien zie je deze hier ook terug!'' Categorie:Vragen Categorie:FAQ Categorie:F.A.Q